


Slightly Un-Ordinary Life

by Erisolandmore



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Canon Non-Binary Character, Character Death, Child Abuse, Death, Demons, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gore, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Molestation, Multi, Murder, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Slice of Life, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Trigger Warnings, Violence, explicit - Freeform, i dont know what else to tag, oof
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erisolandmore/pseuds/Erisolandmore
Summary: Christopher Baxter leads a fairly ordinary life. He is your typical angsty teenager.Will anything happen? Probably.(Shit summary, I know. Just take it.)





	Slightly Un-Ordinary Life

Hello there! My name is Erisol, so just call me that.

This is an original idea that I've had for awhile now, So I do hope you will enjoy reading this as much as I will creating this.

Don't be afraid to point out any mistakes to me. i will gladly take them! If you need any clearance on something, I'll let you know just ask me!

Next should just be information on all that characters. After that should be the story!

Till' Next time!  
~Erisol


End file.
